Loup-garou et Mangemort contre-gré
by Charly Belmont
Summary: Avez-vous déjà vu une Pouffsouffle devenir Mangemort ? ...Une histoire originale ou pas. un OS pour l'instant ...
1. chapter 1

Cette fanfic ce situe dans le tome 7... environ, car lorsque j'ai pensée a cette histoire j'ai pas penser où elle ce situait dans la ligne de temps

Chapitre 1

Severus Rogue comme directeur, Les Carrow comme professeur de DCFM et les mangemorts qui rôdent partout dans l'école.

Moi Barbara Ravenwood,sang-mêlée,Pouffsouffle raconte la monté au pouvoir de Vous-savez-qui...

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves sont en rang et personne ne va bien, car manque de sommeil,carence et j'en passe chaque maison est placer en rang comme a chaque matin depuis le début de l'année.

Fenrir Greyback et Dolohov ce promenent entre les rangs pour malmener les élèves qui ne sont pas droit ou mal habillé .Comme une bonne Pouffsouffle curieuse que je suis je regarde partout,je me fais rabrouer mais j'encaisse, après que Dolohov soit passer dans le rang entre Pouffsouffle et Gryffondor je regarde vers Serpentard pour repérer mon ami voir si il est correct.

Je repère ses yeux mercure,il me fait un sourire triste, je me demande pourquoi malgré la situation, les autres fois il me fesait des sourires d'encouragement. Son nom Drago Malfoy on est ami depuis notre première année.

Le directeur Rogue apparait sur l'esplanade devant nous les Carrows l'encadre sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Dolohov et Greyback prenent des eleves aux hasard les amènent au Directeur qui utilise le sort Legilimen sur chaqun des élèves qui sont pris, dans chaque maison. Quand viens le tour de Pouffsouffle je suis la première prise je me débat et regarde par dessus l'épaule ma maison et Drago qui me regarde inquiet.

Dolohov me lance au pied de Rogue et Amycus me relève, Rogue pratique Legilimen sur moi et voit mon amitié avec son cher neuveu,il fais signe de tete a Drago de venir nous avons rejoindre, personnes dans la salle n'osent parler malgrer leurs interrogations.

\- Drago cette sang-mêlée est t'elle ton amie ? Demande Rogue

\- O...oui Directeur Rogue.

\- Alecto amène celle-ci dans mon bureau, Drago suit les.

\- Non je veux pas j'ai rien fait! Dis-je paniquer pendant que Alecto m'amène suivis de mon ami qui ce fait mal regarder par ma maison.

Dans le bureau je suis assis,baguette confisquer Drago et Alecto se parlent et monte d'un ton,j'écoute discrètement.

\- Non elle ne le mérite pas.

\- Elle sera honorer de Le servir grâce a toi,Drago.

\- Juste parce qu'elle est mon amie ? Ça va lui gâcher la vie!

\- On veras ce que diras Le Seigneur.

Rogue rentre dans la bureau,lance un appelle par cheminette,puis un homme aux yeux rouge et les pupilles comme un serpent sort de la cheminée accompagner de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa.

\- Severus que me vos cet appel précipité ?

\- Mon Seigneur je vous amène un nouvelle recrue spécial malgré son satut de sang-mêlée.

Lucius et Narcissa posent leurs regard aur moi et ils poussent une exclamation.

\- Oh Lucius, Cissa vous connaissez cette petite ? Demande Voldemort

\- Elle est amie avec notre fils depuis la première année, elle est venue souvent au Manoir. Répond Malfoy senior

-Quelle information a tu as me dire sur elle Drago ? Questionne Voldemort

\- Lignée de Pouffsouffle, aucune parentée dans nos rang, sang-mêlée,mais a l'étoffe d'une sang-pur.

\- Mon Seigneur qu'aller vous faire d'elle ? Demande Cissa

Avant d'entendre aon verdict je regarde les Malfoy avec supplication flagrante . Voldemort vois mon regard,il sourit.

\- Prenons la avec nous, Première Pouffsouffle et sang-mêlée dans nos rangs, Quand dites vous ? Suggère le Lord

Ma respiration s'accélère,je regarde tour a tour tous le monde.

\- Non! Pas elle hors de question. S'oppose Drago

\- Et pourquoi cela mon petit Drago ? Demande le mage noir de sa voix caverneuse.

\- Elle ...Elle ne le mérite pas, elle ferais pas de mal a une mouche

\- Mon seigneur, mon fils a raison. Déclare Cissa

\- Laissez le Lord tranquille il a pris sa décision. Dit Rogue

\- Merci Severus, ma décision est prise et nous le feront devant les élèves demain, traité notre nouvelle recrue comme vous me traité, avec soin, mais avant je veux m'entretenir avec. Dit Voldemort en avançant vers moi.

Il sassit devant moi, mon coeur bat la chamade, Les Malefoys me regarde avec un regard impuissant et désoler.

\- Alors comment tu t'appelle petite sang-mêlée?

\- B...Barbara Ravenwood. Dis-je tremblante

\- Barbara ton affinité magique ?

\- L...Les sort formulé et informulé et les sorts de Métamorphose.

Je pouvais pas ne pas repondre, je suis effrayer. Drago m'encourage tristement a repondre et chuchote avec ses parents.

\- Bien, Bien tu suivras ta famille adoptive Barbara.

\- Comment ? Je demande,stupéfaite.

\- Je suis Légimen, j'ai lut dans ton esprit, d'ailleurs un esprit bien organisé, Severus je reconnais ton travail d'Occlument,bon travail.

\- Merci Mon Seigneur.

Après Voldemort soit partis et Alecto partis préparer son cour infernal, je reste dans le Bureau avec ma famille adoptive. Cissa me sert dans ses bras en me caressant mes cheveux auburn . Pendant que les hommes parlent, apres ils ce retourne vers moi, je me lève encore tremblante.

\- Barb' je suis désoler! Dit Drago en me serrant dans ses bras,je fond en larmes silencieuse.

\- Il as découvert ta chambre au Manoir malgré le charme de dissimulation, on ne pouvais Lui mentir. Annonce Rogue

\- Ça fait mal ? Je demande

Personne ne répond je me doute de la réponse, Lucius et Cissa me prend a part pour me parler.

\- Barb' on t'as cacher le mieux que l'ont pouvais, mais si tu nous en veux pour notre échec on comprendrais. Avoue Lucius

\- Je ne vous en veux pas...ce n'est pas votre fautes. Je vous pardonne je m'y attendais un jour ou l'autre et je vais avoir Drago, Blaise, Pansy et Théo pour me soutenir, il me l'ont dit.

\- Chérie conduit toi comme on te l'as montrer, Comme une Malfoy meme si c'est pas une bonne attitude, mais ça t'aideras. Er reste avec ton frère.

\- Oui Cissa, mais et Tante Bellatrix ?

\- Tient lui tête! Répond Lucius

Je prend un grande respiration,avant de répondre avec calme.

\- Oui Lucius.

Je retourne auprès de mon oncle et frère d'adoption, Lucius et Narcissa salut gravement Severus et Drago avant de partir par cheminette. Nous retournons dans la Grande Salle, au lieux d'aller me mener dans les Pouffsouffle, Drago m'amène dans les Serpentards,Rogue parle avec les autres Mangemorts qui me fixe et hoche la tête et me sourient.

Rogue annonce que demain il va avoir une visite de quelqu'un d'important pour un événement Spécial et que maintenant je suis avec Serpentard malgré le fait que je porte les couleurs de Pouffsouffle. Puis on nous amène a nos cours.

Je reste avec Théo,Pansy,Blaise et Drago qui me soutiennent et protegent quand les autres Maison, sauf Serpentard me lance des insultes et des maléfices.

Les Professeurs sont plus clément avec moi comme l'a ordonner Rogue,se qui m'attire plus d'insultes.

Le soir aprea le souper, je vais avec Pansy dans son dortoir et je fond en larmes, Pansy lance un Assurdiato et caresse mon dos en me disant des mots d'encouragement.

~0o0~

Drago en colère frappe le mur ,Théo et Blaise ce regarde et ce lèvent dès que leur ami a fini sa crise de colère et que il est assit sur son lit la tete entre les mains.

\- Drago Barb' est forte et persévérante pas pour rien que elle est a Pouffsouffle. Dit Blaise

\- Blaise a pas tord et Pansy est avec elle a l'instant et je suis sûr que Severus va venir la voir cette nuit.

\- Je sais tout ça ! Mais...mais on as échouer!hurle Drago

\- Vous avez fait de votre mieux! Il allais la trouver tôt ou tard Drago.

\- je sais...au moin elle connais les enjeux et tous ce que ça entraine. Dit Drago en meme temps que il envoie un patronus a Pansy pour qu'elle amène Barbara.

~0o0~

Un Patronus arrive dans la chambre et demande a Pansy de m'amèner dans la chambre de mon frère adoptif. Elle se lève et me tire par le bras et entre dans la chambre des trois gars, en me voyant Drago serre les poings et m'enlace dans un câlin fraternel.

\- Barb' je sais pas quoi dire...a part desoler. Annonce Drago en reculant

\- Hey petite blaireau tu est forte et nous allons te soutenir comme les six dernière année. Dit Théo.

\- Merci beaucoup ,Severus il va venir me voir quand ?

\- A l'instant. Annonce l'homme en question,qui entre dans la chambre.

Je me précipite dans les bras de mon oncle adoptif, sous les regards attendrit de tous, Rogue ferme la porte et sassit avec un sourire triste.

\- Barbara écoute moi bien d'accord ?

\- Je t'écoute oncle Severus.

\- Demain le Lord va être là je vais devoir agir avec cruauté et sans sentiments, mais je vais avoir honte et tristesse pour toi , d'habitude il a un rite de passage, mais tes affinitées t'évite ce rite, mais tu va devoir agir comme Lucius,Narcissa, Drago,Théo, Blaise,Pansy et moi t'avons montrer et etre toi ou sortir tes sentiments lorsque tu est seule ou en présence de l'un de nous,compris ?

\- Compris mon Oncle.

\- Bien,allez vous coucher une grosse journée vous attend, ah! Et Barbara tu as le soutient de touts les Serpentards .

-Merci beaucoup... et bonne nuit.

Sur-ce je part me coucher, dans un sommeil agiter.


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Pansy me reveille avant que les Carrows arrive, j'ai le temps de me préparer comme il faut et lentement, ma Tante Bellatrix arrive dans ma chambre et je suis deja prête, elle me prend par le bras et m'amène a la Grande Salle, où les élèves sont déjà en rang devant Rogue et bien sûr Voldemort. Ma tante Bellatrixme met a genoux devant touts le monde, puis son rire fou résonne en échos dans la salle froide accompagner du rire de Voldemort et ses autres Adeptes.

\- Je vous aient fais rassembler ici ce matin pour vous parlez d'une camarade que vous connaissez bien, Barbara Ravenwood ou plutôt Barbara née Ravenwood, adopter Malfoy. Annonce le seigneur noir

Je regarde droit devant moi comme une Malfoy sans honte de mon statut adoptif,mais des murmures qui provient de Serdaigle,de Gryffondor et de Pouffsouffle se fait entendre dans les rangs et des regards outrer par mon mensonge et haineux me fixe.

\- Les Malfoys ont osé me cacher ce membre de leur famille,pour les punirent Barbara adopter Malfoy va avoir l'honneur de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Annonce Voldemort sourire aux lèvres.

Personne ne parle lors de cette annonce, Voldmort ordonne a Fenrir d'amener le Fer de la Marque, tandis que les Carrows me tiennent fermemenr au sol a genoux et Amycus retrousse ma manche gauche de ma robe de sorcier. Fenrir applique sans délicatesse le Fer rougeoyant sur la peau délicate de mon avant-bras. Je cris de douleur d'un aiguë incroyable,je me débat mais la poigne ferme des Carrows m'empêche de bouger, mais je retient mes larmes , Fenrir enleve le Fer de mon bras.

\- Severus relève lui la tête.

\- Oui Mon Seigneur. Dit Severus

Je regarde mon oncle approcher,ce mettre derrière moi et me fait relever la tête, Voldemort approche et touche de la pointe de sa baquette La Marque encore luisant de la brûlure,je grimace se douleur lorsque Il la touche de sa baguette et il me regarde dans les yeux. Il prononce le sort, qui me lie a lui désormais, mais le sort amplifie ma douleur, je cris encore et me retrouve assit au sol,tête baisser apres que les Carrows et Severus m'aie lâcher.

\- Maintenant lève toi Barbara Malfoy, nouveau-née Mangemort ! Ordonne Le Lord

Je me lève malgré les protestations de mon corps et me retourne vers les rangs des élèves,je me redresse droite le plus possible,puis je vois Cissa et Lucius qui attend a l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Tous les Serpentards et les autres Mangemorts applaudissent vivement. Les Carrows font sortirent les élèves laissant seulement Drago dans la salle ses parents le rejoins et me rejoins aussi.

\- Mangemorts ! Laissons la famille ensemble. Dit Voldemort en sortant de la Salle a sa suites ses adeptes sauf Cissa et Lucius.

~0o0~

Tous les élèves en classe, la salle commune de la Maison Serpentards est vide sauf Les Malfoys, Je suis assit sur le divan en pleure dû a la douleur souffrante,Narcissa est assit a côté de moi et me berce en me caressant le dos,Lucius est assit sur un banc et me soutient en silence et Drago lui fait les cents pas en ruminant sa colère.

\- Tu as bien agit Barb' tu peux etre fière de toi nous on l'ai. Dit Lucius

\- Lucius a raison chérie , repose toi aujourd'hui. Suggère Cissa

\- D...d'accord Cissa...

Cissa ce lève et me couche, le long dans le divan,Lucius ce penche vers moi.

\- Nous sommes désoler que tu ais du souffrir , ton oncle va venir te voir. Lucius me donne un bizou sur le front et part par la cheminette avec Cissa.

Plus tard, les amis a mon frère arrive en apres-midi dans la salle commune. Encore allonger, en pleure dmon frère me carresse les cheveux, en voyant nos amis je leur fait un petit sourir faible et je me redresse droite, arrête de pleurer. Mais Pansy me recouche, avec un regard insistant.

\- Pas de ça avec nous Barb' on est tes amis. Dit Théo.

\- Tu peux être toi-même avec nous. Dit Blaise

-...J...je sais, m...mais je v...veux pas etre f...faible...

Pansy me met sur ses genoux.

\- Pleurer ne veux pas dire faible Barbara dit Pansy

\- Elle a raison, demain ça va faire moin mal avec l'aide de Oncle Severus. Dit Drago

Severus arrive avec son kit de soin et ce penche de la meme maniere que Lucius et me caresse le front avec tendresse.

\- Oh...Barbara soit forte ma chere nièce. Dit Severus

\- Oui...Severus. Sourit faiblement

Severus regarde ma Marque et elle bouge,il grimace.

\- Barb' Il t'appelle je vais t'y amener d'accord ?

\- n...Non. Je secous la tête negativement

\- Tu n'as pas le choix aller vient.

-Mais il ne peux pas la laisser respirer! Hurle mon frère

-Drago calme toi .ordonne Pansy pendant que Drago monte a sa chambre

\- On s'en occupe Severus allez-y. Dit Théo.

Je me lève et Severus transplane au Manoir Malfoy,il me regarde avec un regard entendu, il empoigne mon collet et me pousse vers la salle de reunion et massit dans un siège au côté de Cissa.

\- Barbara bon retour chez toi et merci d'avoir répondu a mon appel parle nous de toi plus en profondeur on veux connaître notre nouvelle recrue et la membre cacher des Malfoys. Demande Voldemort. Ses adeptes rirent .

Je ne répond pas,je regarde tout le monde dans les yeux,mais impatient comme il est Voldemort me lance un Endoloris je me tord de douleur sur mon siège, il arrête, je me redresse.

\- Baguette 25 cm ,plume de harpie...orpheline Sang-mêlée. ...point fort sort offensif et défensif formulé, informulés. ...sort de Métamorphose. ...Point faible...

\- Mon seigneur Miss Malfoy est dans l'incapacité de répondre, Élude Lucius

\- Laisson Barbara repondre continue .

\- point faible...legimen...

\- Bien,Bien Amycus et Alecto

\- Oui mon seigneur?

\- Retourner à Poudlard veiller sur la... Sécurité. Rit Voldemort. Les Carrows disparaissent.

\- Severus ta nièce seras ton apprentie elle est exenter de cours elle te suivras partout. Et nomme la Préfet en chef.

\- Bien mon Maître peut- on partir ?

\- oui oui Severus ,Bella te feras un résumer.

\- Barbara!! Suivez moi aller!

Je me lève Cissa m'encourage en silence,je suit mon oncle qui transplane a l'instant,dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Severus me met un baume sur ma Marque et me donne une potion sans rêve, je mendort.

Severus va me coucher dans mon lit et va dans son bureau.

Drago l'attends.

\- Raconte.

-Le Maître la nommée prefet en chef et la mis mon apprentie.

\- C'est déjà ça. ...nous devons retrouver Potter et lui laisser Barbara elle va etre sauve.

\- Bon debut de plan , mais tu as pas la base, ne lui dit rien!...pas de faux espoir. Maintenant au lit.

Drago retourne a sa chambre et s'endort.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Le Lendemain matin,je me réveille Severus attend au pied de mon lit.

\- bon matin chère nièce, en forme ce matin?

\- oui cher oncle. Je lui Sourie

\- Bon debout que le spectacle commence je veux voir la Malfoy en vous.

\- comme il vous plairas Directeur Rogue. Dit je arrogante

Severus,Drago et les amis de mon frère partent a rirent en entendant mon attitude en sortant de ma chambre.

Severus marche dans les couloirs ,moi a sa suite récolte des regards mauvais que je punis avec des maléfices cuisant,Rogue,Ma tante Bellatrix et Drago me félicite.

\- Severus ton élève apprend vite! S'exclame Bella

\- Oui c'est ma nièce après tout Bella .

Rogue plante Bella au milieu du couloir,qui est bouche bée de la réponse du Maître des Potion,rentre dans son bureau et insonorise celui-ci.

\- Severus...je ...ce n'est pas moi la bas!.je tremble tellement que ma baguette tombe et mes genoux flanche.

Mon oncle sapproche de moi et me tient les epaules,je le regarde.

\- Ma petite Barbara tu dpartouer le jeux malgré ce qui en coûte, moi et ton frère ont monte un plan pour que tu puisse t'échapper d'ici, mais avant tu dois jouer le jeux d'accord?

-oui...Sev' tu peux prendre les souvenir de hier pour plaider mon innocence au cas ou ?

\- Oui...attend tu sais comment faire ?! Surpris

\- Oui je sais. Je prend ma baguette et la met sur ma tempe et sort mon souvenir.

Severus sort une fiole et j'insert le souvenir dedans, il bouchonne le souvenir et le cache dans le bureau. Je me relève.

\- Barbara ne panique pas, mais pendant quelque jours je vais être absent tu dois me remplacer ton frère va t'aider et soit bornée comme jamais et prend tes amis avec toi aussi.

\- D'accord oncle Sev'.

-J'ai avertis le personnel de mon absence il t'écouterons si tu est ferme et sans pitiée, bon va te promener faire quelque chose de mauvais je dois faire de la paperasse.

Je lui souri et sort du bureau et remet mon masque arrogante et me promène dans les couloirs.

\- Lucius sort du placard. Dit Severus en allant s'assoir.

\- Merci de la soutenir et tu as vraiment un plan?

\- Oui , mais je ne peux t'en parler et retourne faire tes occupations Lucius.

\- Severus nous avont retrouver la trace de Potter il est chez les Weasley par contre il ce déplace constamment . Annonce Lucius en disparaissant par Cheminette.

Je rencontre quelque élèves retardataires,que j'amène a Fenrir.

\- Tient Fenrir des élèves en retard pour toi. Je pousser brutalement les retardataire, je lui sourie lorsque je vois la surprise dans ses yeux face a mon attitude.

\- Vous êtes bel et bien élevé en Malfoy, Miss . répond le loup-garou.

\- Cher collègue vous doutiez de mon éducation? Dis-je offusquée.

\- Non , Non pas du tout juste que je m'étais attendue a plus faible par votre statue de sang-mêlée. Ricané Fenrir

\- Aguamanti! Lance le sort sur la tête de Fenrir en riant a mon tour.

\- Le loup mal lècher embête t-il ma soeur ? Demande mon frère en arrivant avec ses amis a sa suite

\- Non je lui amenais des retards et il a osé insulté mon statut de sang-mêlée.

\- Viens Barb' laisse le louveteau on doit patrouiller dans les corridors. Dit Théo.

Je défais le sort d'eau jeter sur Fenrir et je rejoint mes amis et mon frère de cœur. J'entend derrière moi le loup-garou gronder de rage.

Plus tard,le groupe partent vers les donjons pour la salle commune des Serpentards , je m'assit sur le lit de mon frère tous me regarde.

\- J'ai fait quoi ?

\- Rien juste que l'on attend Sev' il veux nous parler il m'as envoyer une lettre par hibou.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

\- Tu voulais nous parler Sev'?

\- Oui premièrement Drago le plan que tu as pensé est faisable et notre contact est d'accord il se tiendra prêt au village dans 4 jours d'ici là on se préparera. Deuxièmement, Barbara tu devras te remplacer à partir dès demain matin n'oublie pas, et tu sais quoi faire et tu peux transplaner dans l'école maintenant en tant que apprentie directrice.

\- Génial je vais jouer les bourreaux...Dis-je pleine de sarcasme

\- Pas sans nous la blaireau!. Dit Théo tout sourir.

\- Parrain je vais m'occuper du matériel pour le plan. Annonce mon frère avec gravité.

\- Vous quatre vous préparez,toi ma nièce tu joues ton rôle c'est clair ?

\- Très clair. On répond en coeur et on se couche dans nos lits respectif après l'organisation du fameux plan.

Tôt le lendemain matin, Oncle Sev' vient me réveiller , puis il va m'attendre dehors de La Salle des Serpentard, Je le rejoins après avec peu d'enthousiasme.

\- Je vais être partis pendant 4 jours tu va être déjà parti donc j'ai une couverture.

\- D'accord,mais pour les autres ?

\- Ils savent quoi faire pour se couvrir et ton matériel est préparé avec tout le nécessaire et un kit de survie de potion, notre contact a le reste. Bref, tu connais les droits de direction à Poudlard déjà tu as juste à agir ignoblement, puis après-demain tu vas partir

\- On va se revoir mon Oncle ? Je demande avec inquiétude.

\- Oui bien sûr, bon à la prochaine et rends nous fiers.

Severus transplane et laisse la jeune fille seule dans le couloir. Je me dirige vers le bureau directorial, fais levé les élèves.

Bellatrix m'annonce que tous les étudiants sont à la Grande salle, je me dirige vers le rassemblement accompagné de Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, en montant l'allée je remarque quelques regards noirs de certain, d'autre comme la maison Serpentard m'encouragent du regard et me soutiennent.

\- Bien le Bonjour élèves et collègues, je vais remplacer notre bien aimée directeur Snape, pour ceux qui n'ont pas expérimenté mes talents en magie offensive demandez à ceux à qui c'est le cas tenez vous bien pour les 4 prochain jours et peut-être je dis bien peut-être qu'à son retour Severus sera clément.

Je souris à mon audience, mais j'en vois deux, qui rient de mon discours et chuchotent. En un claquement de doigts ils sont amenés devant moi, je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur le premier, qui se trouve être un Poufsouffle et un Gryffondor.

\- On ne prend pas au sérieux une ancienne collègue?

Ils ne répondent pas, je pousse un soupir de lassitude bien posé et les regarde.

\- Aucune parole, rien ? Dommage je dois être impartiale, Rusard vieux cracmol fini! Accompagne ses élèves au donjon et enferme les!

Le concierge prend les élèves par le collet et les amène au donjon.

\- Qui d'autre a des doutes ? Personne ? Bien aller à vos cours dans la joie.

Les élèves partent vers leurs cours visage atterré tandis que moi légèrement sur le bord de l'émotion dépressive je vais me réfugier dans mon "bureau".

Les deux jours suivants, ce fût la routine, je devais corriger les élèves, rencontrer la face de Serpent,relire la paperasse ennuyeuse etc ma maison de cœur les Serpentards me soutiennent en silence au nez et à la barbe de tous. Pour ma maison Poufsouffle, et bien ils me haïssent tous, mais grâce à Drago et Blaise je réussi à les ignorer.

\- hé, la sœur tu viens te promener dans le parc avec nous ?

\- Ok le frère j'ai besoin de faire respirer mon pauvre cerveau.

La bande sort du château en riant, nous passons notre temps dehors et pour l'heure du souper nous rentrons et nous partons nous coucher pour ne dormir que d'un œil, méfiant.

Le troisième jour, la veille du retour de oncle Sev' un petit hibou noir arrive avec deux lettres avec une date différente à la fenêtre du bureau directorial, je fais entrer le hibou et lis la première lettre.

Chère nièce,

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si tout va bien. J'ai rencontré le Lord et il me dit que tu gère Poudlard à merveille au delà de ses espérances . Je me suis réjoui de savoir ça malgré le fait que tu n'aimes pas joué le jeu. Je vais bien la mission est délicate, mais faisable.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement tout en prenant la deuxième, mais l'écriture est hâtive, ce qui m'alarme à l'instant.

Barbara Ravenwood tu pars ce soir IL sait pourquoi les Malfoys t'ont adopté Drago le sait il a mis ton sac cacher à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite on va se revoir promis, mais reste en vie.

La porte s'ouvre au même moment sur un Drago échevelé .

\- Tu pars maintenant! Pas de discussion.

Nous courons dans les corridors, j'entend le hurlement typique de Fenrir je le vois derrière moi et il court très vite. Le loup-garou nous rattrappe assez vite, je prends Drago et je transplante au milieu du parc Drago se met devant moi, dos au château et me prend par les épaules.

\- Barbara promet moi de ne pas revenir pour me chercher ou chercher l'un de nous peut-importe ce que tu entends ou lis d'accord?

\- Drago tu ne peux pas me faire promettre ça ! C'est impossible.

\- Barb' soit un peu Gryffondor pour une fois!

Je ricane doucement, mais des larmes tombent, mon frère me donne un câlin. Je regarde par dessus son épaule et je vois Fenrir non loin il s'élance pour attaquer Drago, par réflexe je pousse au sol le blond sur le côté et reçois l'attaque de Greyback.

Griffer de part et d'autre à partir du haut du visage côté gauche jusqu'à l'épaule droite, j'entend Drago crier à Greyback de me lâcher.

\- Lâche la Greyback! Ne l'infecte pas!

\- Tu vois je vais me faire un plaisir de faire le contraire.

Je recule de Greyback, mais pas assez rapide malheureusement. Le "gentil" loup me prend et me mord à l'épaule gauche et je hurle Drago insulte Greyback et tente de venir me chercher, car j'ai des plaies sérieuses Fenrir me lance au sol et Stupefix mon frère avant de le ramèner au château.

Je sombre peu à peu, mais j'ai le temps de voir Remus Lupin arriver, me prendre et m'amener dans un établissement que je connais pas.

\- Remus tu es de retour! Qui est elle ?!

\- C'est la personne que Severus nous a parler elle s'appelle Barbara. Bref ,Harry va chercher Bill ,Hermione avec Molly allez chercher Severus vite !

Bill et Severus arrive en même temps Remus parle avec Bill pendant que Severus soigne sa nièce, avec précision. La conversation devient de plus en plus forte Severus les rejoint ,le regard noir.

\- Remus elle devait arriver ici intact!

\- Je sais ça! Mais quand je suis arrivé elle était déjà blessée comme ça et dès que j'ai sentis l'odeur du sang, de ta nièce et Greyback je me suis dépêché mais trop tard.

\- Rogue on va la rétablir promis, tu nous as raconté toute l'histoire et on comprend mieux tout l'Ordre le sait ils vont rien faire au Malfoys et les amis de Drago.

\- Barb' va vivre un enfer toute sa vie...Mangemort et loup-garou...

\- Laisse la nous Severus.

\- Comment je peux faire confiance à une personne qui déteste les Malfoy?

\- Je sais que j'ai souvent traité en mal Malfoy, mais Barbara est gentille et je peux faire des concessions

\- Bien dit Harry!

\- Bon très bien mais vous m'avertissez quand elle se réveilles

Le Professeur soupir déposé une caisse de potions spécials et sort du Terrier puis transplane.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Quatre jours plus tard, je me réveille en sursaut, je regarde la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve, la tension retombée je grimace et j'ai un étourdissement. Une grande ombre me recouche, je regarde par le trou du bandage laissé pour que je puisse voir avec le seul œil non couvert de bandage.

\- Reste couchée tu vas aggraver tes blessures.

\- Je suis où et qui êtes vous ?

Je tâtonne pour trouver ma baguette,mais elle n'est nulle part.

\- Tu es au Terrier en sécurité et je m'appelle Bill Weasley, l'homme qui t'a sauvé c'est Remus Lupin .

-Le loup-garou ?

-Oui celui qui a enseigné à Poudlard il y a 5 ans. Bon repose toi je reviens avec quelque chose à manger, à boire et Severus est là je vais lui dire que tu est réveillé.

Bill sort de ma chambre, mais quelque minute après Oncle Sev' rentre et s'assoit à côté du lit et me prend la main.

\- Sev' désolé. ...j'ai-

\- Tais-toi Barbara ! Tu es vivante Drago aussi c'est l'important point barre je veux que tu te reposes et que tu te rétablisses au plus vite ...j'ai donné des potions à Molly Weasley que tu prendra chaque jour, je dois partir et ne répond pas à l'appel de la face de serpent même si ça te fait mal.

Il m'a même pas laisser parler qu'il est déjà parti, je me redresse dans mon lit moitié étourdi et vois le dit Bill avec un plateau. Il sourit en voyant ma surprise quand je le vois.

\- On a un point en commun, je me suis fait attaquer par Greyback un jour et Remus aussi. Manges et après tu viendras en bas.

Il dépose le plateau devant moi et je me rends compte que j'ai faim, je mange tout avec fringale.

Après le repas et avoir réussi à me lever sans étourdissements, je descends et je suis accueilli à bras ouverts, une femme potelée s'avance vers moi.

\- Je suis Molly Weasley enchantée.

\- Enchantée Mme Weasley je suis Barbara.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Molly ma chère viens je vais te présenter les autres ils sont dehors allons les rejoindre.

Molly me conduit vers la sortie qui donne sur la cour où plusieurs personnes s'entraînent, lorsque nous arrivons un garçon avec des lunettes viens à notre rencontre.

\- Salut content de voir que tu vas mieux je suis Harry mais on se connait de Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione .

\- oui je vous replace là merci pour l'aide merci à tout le monde.

\- Une vraie Poufsouffle celle-là!

Je me retourne et je tombe nez à nez avec les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Lâchez là un peu vous deux

Une fille aux cheveux châtains frisées se joint à nous.

\- Tu es Hermione, c'est ça ?

-Oui Barbara on a fait un devoir de sortilège ensemble en quatrième année.

\- Ah oui ! Ce devoir là merci en passant pour l'aide. .Un peu tard mais bon..

Hermione rit avec moi et un des jumeaux me regarde un peu avec tristesse.

\- Fred pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

\- Pour rien

\- Mais tu devrais parler à..

\- ..Notre cher Lunard ou Remus .

Devant mon air hébété le trio me guide vers un homme qui parle avec une fille aux cheveux gris et un peu à gauche en nous voyant arriver elle se retourne et me sourit.

\- Hé salut je vais vous laisser parler vous deux. Eh, Remus vas y mollo.

Elle part vers le Terrier avec le trio.

\- On peux m'expliquer ?

\- Assis toi avant. Remus métamorphose un arbre en fauteuil et je m'y assois.

\- Barbara je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ou tourner autour du pot, Greyback t'a mordu et griffé le virus Lycanthrope avait déjà envahi ton système quand tu es arriver on a rien pu faire.

\- Je...je vais devenir loup-garou ?

\- En gros oui , Bill et moi on va t'aider avec ta nouvelle condition avant que tu partes avec Harry ,Ron et Hermione.

\- o...ok

Je me sens déstabilisée et perdue trop de truc à assimiler je me prend la tête avec les mains.

\- Les autres aussi vont t'aider à te rétablir vite et tu vas pouvoir nous aider en échange.

Bill nous rejoint , sourire au lèvre, compatissant.

\- on est tous les deux passé par là, tu as juste à nous écouter et nous faire confiance.

\- D'accord on commence quand?

\- Dès que tu n'auras plus de bandage.

~0o0~

Trois semaines plus tard, le trio d'or est déjà parti faire leur quête des Horcruxes, je vais les rejoindre quand je serais prête dans environ une semaine. Remus m'apprend plusieurs techniques de combat en forme Lycanthrope et Humain, Bill m'apprend les sorts connus et inconnus et il est impressionné par ma facilité avec les sorts.

\- Bravo tu ferais une bonne briseuse de sort !

\- Merci Bill, si je fais dans cette carrière je pourrais être ta stagiaire ?

-On verra plus tard.

On revient au Terrier en riant quand on entre Sev' est la. Je courus vers lui et je me jetais dans ses bras. Il rit.

\- Tu es en forme maintenant c'est heureux à voir.

\- Oncle Sev comment vont les autres? Et toi ? Et comment la face de serpent l'a pris ?

\- On se calme la toupie. Les autres vont bien et je vais bien et le Lord a vraiment mal pris que Fenrir te blesses et laissée pour morte, Lucius s'est emporté mais Cessa l'a calmé.

\- C'est moins pire que prévu .

Je surprends le regard de Severus sur mes cicatrices de la griffure et la morsure. Il a un regard triste.

\- Severus tu sais c'est pas si mal ma nouvelle condition j'ai accepté mon loup et mon nouveau côté créature aussi m'a accepté, assez vite d'ailleurs mais c'est grâce à tout le monde et j'ai aussi profité de pratiquer mon Occlumancie.

Remus s'approche et pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Severus.

\- Rogue ta nièce est excellente pour s'adapter elle peut partir n'importe quand et elle n'a plus besoin de potion Tue-Loup elle contrôle assez bien son loup.

\- Je me sens coupable quand même Barb'

\- Tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir je ne te blâme pas.

\- Quand même. ...Drago est pire que moi il a peur que tu penses que tout était prévue.

\- Quoi!?! Mais non c'est pas vrai j'y ai même pas penser.

\- Il veut te voir mais c'est trop dangereux.

\- merde. ...les cheminées sont surveillées en plus du courrier. ...

\- je vais lui montrer mes souvenirs lui montrer que tu vas bien.

\- C'est une solution. ...j'aurais aimé le voir.

\- Je sais mais c'est dangereux , bref tu continues à avoir des appelles de Tu-Sais- Qui?

\- Oui beaucoup d'ailleurs il me lance des maléfices par la marque mais c'est supportable j'ai demandé à Charlie de me faire durcir au Doloris et à l'Imperium en moyenne je réussis.

\- Très bien et tes barrières mentales sont bien construites et tu as bien piégé ton esprit bravo. Bon je vous la laisse j'y retourne.

Mon oncle transplane à la seconde. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil avec un soupire qui fait rire les deux autres. Je les regarde.

\- Pourquoi vous riez ?

\- Parce que tu n'es plus la même que quand tu es arrivée. Répond Remus

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- Oh que oui tu es plus calme et plus toi même aussi . Renchérit Bill.

\- Et puis tu es aussi un loup-garou donc de la famille. Dit sincèrement Lupin.

Les jumeaux transplanent derrière moi .

\- N'y pensez même pas vils vauriens.

Je me retourne et les fixe, souriante.

\- Comment tu fais~ commence George

\- Pour le savoir à chaque fois. Termine Fred.

\- Les Jumeaux je vous rappelle qu'elle est comme moi et Bill

\- On le sait Lunard elle part quand la petite louve ? Demande George

\- Demain avec de la chance.

Le soir même Molly a fait un gros souper et après avoir mangé et nettoyé la vaisselle tout le petit monde va se coucher. Je m'endors sourire au lèvres.


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain vers l'après-midi , je me suis lever tôt le matin avant le départ pour écrire une lettre a chacun de mes amis pour leur dire comment j'allais pour Les rassurer,prend mon sac de survie,je laisse les lettre sur la table avec un mots pour Molly et rejoins Tonks dehors qui nous fait transplaner dans une clairière ou ce trouve une tante on ce dirige vers l'abri sorcier elle entre en premier puis elle me fait signe de venir, quand je rentre dans la tante Hermione me saute dessus pour me donner un câlin.

\- Barbara! Tu vas mieux enfin !

Je ris,Hermione recule et laisse les gars donner l'accolade et on dit au revoir a Tonks et je m'installe.

\- Hey Barb' tu ressemble a Bill maintenant la morsure en plus.

Ron ricane je ris avec lui jusqu'a ce que je lui lance un sort qui le rend liquide.

\- Comment t'a fais ça!?

\- Un sort que j'ai appris de quelqun.

\- Remet moi a la normal c'est pas drôle!

Harry,Hermione et moi on est tordu de rire, je remet Ron à la normal.

\- Bon vous en êtes rendue où ?

\- On cherche encore des indices, mais on as une piste.

\- Vraiment Harry ?!? C'est génial.

\- Oui le truc c'est que c'est au Ministère.

-...et ou est l'horcruxe ?

\- C'est Dolorès Ombrage qui l'a.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Pourquoi vous inquiétez? On peux ce servir de ça!

Je relève ma manche gauche et montre ma marque des Ténèbres en souriant.

-Pas une mauvaise idée la louve , mais et nous ? Tu peux pas y aller seule.

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley j'ai pas oublier votre présence, mais vous avez un plan ?

\- Oui du Polynectar on va endormir des employé du Ministère.

\- Brillant Hermione! Bon je vais aller au Ministère avant vous et mettre un Glamour sur mes cicatrice et vous entré après,ça vous va ?

\- Mais tu va faire quoi pendant que on s'en vient ?

\- C'est moi ou vous êtes méfiant?

\- Pardon Barbara juste que l'on est pas très amis avec Malfoy et les Mangemorts.

\- Je comprend Harry mais dit toi que je suis pas fidèle à la Face de Serpent.

Harry,Hermione et Ron surpris du terme choisi, partirant a rire clairement. Je souri et rit avec eux. Reprend non sérieux avec difficulté.

\- Sinon quand est-ce que on passe a l'action ?

\- Dans deux jours ,Dit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ? Te connaissant Hermione le Polynectar est déjà prêt,non ?

\- Oui Barbara , mais la n'est pas la question, j'ai penser que tu voulais te reposer un peu...contenue que ...hey bien la pleine lune approche

\- En effet mais heureusement pour moi avec l'aide de Bill et Remus j'ai mon de lacune.

\- Bon on pars demain alors si tous va bien.

\- Je vais être prête Hermione t'inquiète pas,je me contrôle et puis avoir grandis avec les Malfoy a un avantage pour contrôlé son sang-froid, Dis-je en riant

\- Hum,Hum Barbara j'ai une question pour toi si tu permet .

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Comment c'est a Poudlard ?

-...Mal les Carrows sont les pires! Il nous oblige a pratiquer des malédictions sur les première année, et les raffleurs dans le château remplasse les Préfet et Préfet en chef, mais tout le monde va bien, Ron ta sœur est faite forte elle va bien.

\- Merci Malfoy j'avais peur pour ma sœur ...et...et toi tu dois t'inquiètée. pour ton frère ?

-Vous ne savez pas a quel point! ...il m'a sauver de Greyback mais Severus m'as dit que il allais s'occuper de lui.

\- Même si on ne s'entend pas super bien Draco et moi je lui souhaite que il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux.

Je souri au Trio d'Or,puis tout a coup mon avant-bras gauche me brûle, comme un mini Endoloris,je prend ma manche et la soulève. La Marque est noir et elle bouge, je fait une grimace de dégoût.

\- M-Malfoy tu dois y aller ?

\- Tu est malade Ronald! ?!?! Je vais ne faire tuer...ça fait mal nom d'un chien!

\- Tu va me trouver stupide, mais. Tu devrais y aller .

\- Pardon!?!?! J'espère que tu as une très bonne expliquation!

\- Tu est Occlument non?

\- Oui bien sûr pour qui me prend tu ? ...désoler mon côté Malfoy sort

\- Eh bien dit a Voldy que tu t'est échapper pour nous espionner et faire échouer nos plans.

-...pas mauvais comme idée, cela pourrais fonctionner, eh bien...je reviens.

Je sort de la tente et m'enfonce un peux plus loin dans la forêt et je transplanne au Manoir de ma famille adoptive,je passe les protection sans encombre et je porte non masque de Mangemort avec la cape noire coutumière, je rentre dans le manoir et je vois Lucius,Narcissa, Draco et les autre Mangemort et tout devant le Lord , je me prosterne devant lui.

\- Mon Seigneur vous m'avez appeler.

\- Barbara , on m'a rapporter que tu étais partis de Poudlard, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander pourquoi ?

\- Pour pouvoir espionner Harry Potter, mon maître, pour communiquer avec vous ses plans.

\- Ma foi belle initiative mais tu ne m'as pas fait part de ton petit plan!!!

Voldemort sort sa baguette et me lance plusieurs Endoloris, je me tord de douleur au sol, je tremble encore quand il relâche l'Impardonnable.

-Relève toi! Maintenant.

Je me relève avec difficultés, j'enlève mon masque et Tous peuvent voir-quand j'enlève également ma cape- les cicatrices de l'agression de Greyback.

\- Je vois que tu a fait face a Fenrir! ,Le lord souri

-Oui mon seigneur grâce a Severus ,il a été alerter par un élève et il est venue me sauver,j'ai besoin de un peu de repos,mais pour l'instant Potter est en cavale avec le traitre a son sang et la Sang-De-Bourbe ils se méfie de moi encore mais ils sont tellement facile a amadouer que je vais faire partie de leurs Stupide groupe.

Le Seigneur souri,il parais réfléchir,puis il se lève et va vers moi.

\- Ne me déçois pas,car tu le regretterais amèrement! Maintenant va voir ta famille avant de repartir.

Je m'incline puis me redresse et va voir ma famille et on va dans une puce a par pour parler, Lucius place un sort d'Insonorisation.

Draco se lance vers moi ,Rejoins par notre mère et notre père.

\- Une vrai Malfoy!, ta mère et moi somme fière de toi tenir tête au Lord!

Lucius sourire au lèvre recule et hé peux voir dans ses yeux la fierté que il a face a mon courage Serpentardien. Narcissa regarde mes cicatrices,triste.

\- Mère...je suis toujours moi quelque chose en plus et grâce a mon frère je suis vivante.

Je regarde Draco,qui lui me sourit avec de la culpabilité brillant dans les yeux.

\- Désoler Barb' ...si tu savais comment je me sens coupable.

\- DRACO MALFOY ARRÊTE DE FAIRE TON GRIFFONDOR SENTIMENTAL!!!!

Narcissa parti a rire avec Draco de mon excès de colère, puis on cogne à la porte pour me signaler que je dois partir, je dis au revoir a ma famille puis je vais au point de transplanage et atterris a côte du périmètre de la tante du trio je remarque que la nuit est quand même bien avancer,j'y rentre pour me coucher épuiser.


End file.
